Cum Junkie
by redbloodqueen69
Summary: After a drunk night in Murdoc's Winnie, 2D finds he is addicted to Murdoc's cock and cum. Also on AO3.


2D put his face in hands, completely embarrassed. How could he let this happen? Why did he let this happen? He was drunk, Murdoc was drunk and they were both horny. That was the only answer. When he woke up earlier that day, he ran out of his Winnie before Murdoc even got up. He was too afraid to see what Murdoc would do. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help it...

* * *

 _2D was bobbing his head up and down on Murdoc's cock while jerking himself off. It was hot, hearing Murdoc grunt and moan, talking dirty to him. He tongued his shaft and moved his mouth away from his cock, sucking on the balls. Murdoc pulled him away, gripping at his hair._

 _"Keep that mouth on my cock, you dirty slut." He growled. "Only stop when I tell you so, is that clear?"_

 _"Yes..." Stuart moaned, putting his mouth on Murdoc's cock. God... he loved how his cock stretched his mouth open, the musky scent, the salty, bitter taste of his precum, all over his tongue. He stroked himself quicker, his balls throbbing._

 _"You're getting off to this?" Murdoc chuckled. "Something always told me you were a cockslut~"_

 _2D felt a shiver go down his spine as Murdoc said that. This was his first time sucking a cock, but he wanted to impress him. He squeezed his left thumb and deepthroated him. Drool spilling out of his mouth and slowly sliding down the balls, some tears went in his eyes and he stared up at Murdoc, moaning around his cock._

 _"Oh yeah baby~" Murdoc purred. "I'm gonna cum in your mouth and I want you to swallow it all~" Stuart moaned in agreement, moving his head faster, making sure he hit the back of his throat everytime. He heard Murdoc's groans and words of encouragement, this along with his own hand made him cum, shooting his cum into his hand._

 _"Fuck!" He felt Murdoc grab a handful of his hair and move him back and forth, making Stu gag, but he didn't mind. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming!" And with that, Stuart felt his mouth and throat get flooded with thick, sticky and warm..._

* * *

"2D!" He heard a voice call his name, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw Noodle, smiling widely.

"Oh, hi Noodle!" He said, trying to brush his previous thoughts out of mind. "Anyfing you want, sweetheart?" He said, ruffling her hair, that for once, wasn't under her helmet.

"Park?" She asked. "Russel feel no good."

"You want me to take you to the park?" He asked. She nodded her head eagerly. "Okay, let's go, luv!" He wanted to keep his mind off of last night, and the park sounded perfect!

Noodle cheered and 2D laughed, taking her outside to go to the park.

* * *

2D sat on a bench watching Noodle play with the other kids. Her English was very, _very_ limited, but she still had fun with the other kids. She was on the monkey bars, skipping four bars much to the other children's awe. He smiled and watched her in pride, then felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten anything today. Thankfully he didn't have to look far to find a hotdog stand.

He walked up to buy one, keeping a close eye on Noodle while doing so. He got one for her too. He sat down and waved it to Noodle. She cheered, said goodbye to her friends and ran over to 2D. She sat next to him and dug in. Stuart put his hotdog in his mouth.

 _"Fuck, you look hot~"_

Stuart shivered as more memories of that night appeared. He didn't take his food out of his mouth.

 _"You look like such a whore, sucking my cock like that, I bet you'd let me take my big dick in your tight little ass~"_

Stuart moaned and sucked on the sausage, the flavor different and nowhere near as thick.

 _"Keep going babe, just for me... just for me~"_

He bobbed his head up and down, feeling arousal pitting his gut. He pulled away and licked the tip of the sausage, moaning. He heard giggling.

"2D looks funny!" Noodle said, grinning widely. Stuart stopped and realized he was performing fellatio on a _hotdog_ in _public_. He looked around and sure enough he was getting funny looks. He smiled nervously, chucking. He put his face down and continued to eat his hotdog, the _normal_ way.

* * *

He was playing video games with Russel, it had been a couple of days since the incident and he didn't really think of it, unless it just came into his thoughts at random like at the park. Thankfully he was usually alone when this happened and no one was around to bother him. He was close to winning the game when Murdoc walked in. Wearing low waisted jeans and shirtless, except for his inverted cross necklace of course.

He casually sat on the couch next to 2D. He never mentioned the incident and has seemingly forgotten about it. He scrached his balls, making 2D shudder.

 _"Sweet Satan, you love my cock~" Murdoc laughed, "Keep going you needy, blue haired slut~"_

2D found himself so distracted, he lost the game. Russel cheered in triumph, 2D was a master at this game.

"I'm gonna go to my room." 2D said, beginning to walk, later run into his room, his cock was straining against his jeans. He opened the door, locked it and pulled of his pants. Stroking himself.

 _He was licking the tip of his cock, loving the moans and grunts Murdoc made. He slurped up all the precum and took his head in. He sucked hard and his tongue flicked at his head._

 _"C'mon, you can do better, take more_ _of my dick in your slutty mouth..."_

Stuart suddenly came and lewdly moaned as he did so. He panted and looked at his cum covered hand. He thought it over, desperate for the taste of Murdoc's cum. He licked his own cum off his hand. It tasted similar, but different. Less bitter. Thinner. It irritated him beyond belief.

 _Fuck... I really am I cockslut. Murdoc's cockslut._

He needed to do something about this.

* * *

He knocked on Murdoc's door. He heard some grumbling and the door opened to reveal a slightly drunk Murdoc.

"What do you want, Faceache?" Murdoc growled.

"To suck your cock." Stuart said with complete confidence.

He looked taken aback, then he smirked. "My, my," he said deviously, "I thought you've forgetten our little encounter. Well, come right on in." He opened the door to the singer and shut it once he was inside. Murdoc sat on the bed, taking off his jeans to reveal his half hard cock.

"Come on, do what you came here for~" he winked.

2D blushed but walked up to Murdoc and went on his knees. Without question, he began to enthusiastically suck his cock, moaning in satisfaction, feeling him get hard in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, you're eager aren't you?" Murdoc asked through a shaky breath. "My eager cocksucker." He messed with the singer's hair with a groan.

2D moaned around his cock and felt Murdoc get completely hard. He moved his head faster, drooling all over his cock, he couldn't help but make a stupid, slutty looking half-lidded stare, eyes watery, face flushed, he was in pure ecstasy. His lips slid over his cock, his tongue teased and his salvia coated him. He was getting hard again and he unbuckled his pants to relieve himself.

Murdoc chuckled. "You should see just how slutty you look. It's a good look for you. Now, take it all in~" Murdoc coaxed.

Stu did as he was told and he put his cock _all the_ _way_ down his throat. He moaned and some of his salvia bubbled up and spilled down to the floor. He held him there and _slowly_ moved away.

Murdoc growled. "I'm going to face-fuck you..." he grabbed the sides of his head, "prepare yourself." He began to roughly thrust into the younger man's mouth, moaning.

Stuart allowed himself to be used by the bassist. He jerked himself off moaning and giving vibrations around his cock. The older man's ball's were bouncing of his chin and he made a slobbering sound everytime Murdoc hit the back of his throat. He tasted all his wonderful pre and waited for him to cum.

Murdoc suddenly pulled away and jerked himself off, cumming all over the singer's face, that same moment 2D came again. They both let out a lewd groan as waves of pleasure washed over them both. Stuart had cum all over his pretty face. He groaned in frustration, he wanted Murdoc to cum in his mouth. He swiped up some cum of his finger and swallowed it, moaning in gratitude at the additive flavor.

Murdoc snickered, "The way you eat up my cum is so hot, you little cum junkie~"

Stu blushed, but he kept eating the cum off his face. He liked the idea.

His cockslut.

His blue haired whore.

His cum junkie.


End file.
